The Origin Sector
by HellghastOfficer12
Summary: The accounts of one Guardsman as he fights the most hated enemy of Man.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

**CH.1 The Arrival**

The Commissar burst into the room and was followed by 7 Imperial Security force unit's.

The man had realized that there was a siren blaring in the distance.

"Attention Imperial citizen you are hereby called to Service in the name of our almighty Imperium of man!" The Commissar let out.

The man got up and gave no resistance as he was taken outside he saw this process being repeated in every home in the town. Some poor sods tried to run and were cut down by the Defense forces. Finally they got on the street when the man thought about running he wasn't going to die putting down some insurrection for the Imperium. But he looked up.

"By the Emperor." He let out his jaw dropping and the thought of dissertation left his mind. At the sight of the warp storm in the dawn's sky and the Armada of Chaos Ships pouring out of it like a swarm of ants going out of a crack in a wall.

He was shoved into the Chrima transport along with other Men and Women. The transport waited for a good few moment's then it's tracks began rolling. That's when he realized that there was a faint mumbling coming from somewhere in the transport.

"This….can't be i…."

"What's you're name?" A man asked.

"Oh my names John. Do you have an idea what's wrong with that guy over there?" John asked.

"Well it's not everyday that a Warp storm pops up right next to a Sector like our's. The names Kyle by the way.

John and kyle kept talking during the ride. then the tank came to an abrupt stop. The doors were opened and everyone was forced out into a field in the middle of a temporary F.O.B a quarter master came up and tossed the men a bag containing their gear.

"Welcome to your new home Boy's!" the man yelled John had realized he had just arrived at the last free moment of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 The "Heretics Ascension" part 1**

John and the rest of the sectors population were rapidly trained within 1 day. while the Imperial navy held back the chaos fleet's. A few managed to get through the block but were dealt with by Reservere elements. but the fleets could not hold that stance forever so after the men were trained and ready they fell back from the storm and took up standard defensive positions around key plants and stations. johns planet was hit by a few ships most were taken out but 4 landed and were corrupting the surrounding area all over the planet. A massive plant wide plan of attack was formed and enacted in a matter of hours john and the Regiment he was assigned to were to attack a ship called the "Heretics Ascension.".

John and the rest of the men of the brand new 34th origin Guard Regiment. ate geared up got into transports received a holo briefing and waited until they arrived at there destination. John sat waiting for his time in combat the sound of thousands of tank treads and Wheels along with other aerial support craft made earing hard but the men tried. others did other things like play card games, review their manuals , pray, or just enjoy what was most likely their final moments.

John was sleeping as his friends and comrades played card games like titans. as the road got rough John was awoken from his slumber.

"What's our ETA." A voice yelled out from the back of the cargo hold.

"Were about 2 hours out the 67th and 106 have already engaged." The driver shout out though the cockpit.

"Hey John you're awake!" Kyle shot up from his seat and moved next to John.

"Don't worry were no whe-" He was cut of as dozens of laz rounds went through the tank one piercing the cabin blowing kyle's head into hundreds of pieces.

"Incoming! get out get the F*&k out of the tank!" A commissar yelled releasing the emergency hatch and shoving men alive or dead out.

John grabbed his laz rifle dived out of the tank he glanced around trying to get a grip on the situation. All he could see was chaos cultist engage Guardsman In melee combat as a Few marines stood on the hillside firing rockets at the convoys heavy Units.

John ducked into some sandbags raised his laz gun and began to fire. A commissar rallied 3 squads and began a bayonet charge down the line to clear up the roads. John joined in as did all other stranglers Clearing every fortification of cultist who began to fall back into the hillside.

"Take up Defensive Positions!" A commissar shouted while pulling his power sword from the open chest of a Chaos Enforcer.(The Commissars of Chaos.)

John began to scavenge ammo off of a corpse and hand them out. When Demonic Chanting was heard. Then the most dreaded phase ever to said by enemies of the Imperium.

"Blood For The Blood GOD! Skulls for the Skull throne!" Hundreds of Chaos space Marines Screamed as they came out of a portal opened by their Blood God Khorne.

"By the Emperor not them!" Dozens of guardsman let out in despair.

"AHHHHHHHH!" snapped John back to reality as he turned to see a Khorne Berserker break though and sandbag knocking 8 men over one rose up and drew his Bayonet. But was grabbed too quickly the Marine Ripped the man in half in seconds and tossed his corpse to the side. John fired into the marines neck piece this only angered him. john plunged his bayonet into the eyepiece of the Marine and fired he could feel the Life drain from the Marine. John got up and looked at the Heretics Abominably Machine Infused face John turned around and sat down by the destroyed tank that started it all then he just blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 The "Heretics Ascension" Pt.2**

John awoke Covered in blood and Organs the battle had not ended well. He put on his rebreather Even then the smell of death was still thick. The sky had gone dark and was storming it reminded him of stories of what the end times would look like.

"He has forsaken us we all sheep lining up to be butchered." A man curled up into a ball Was spouting this and other nonsense covered in a pool of what John hoped was just blood.

"Who who has forsaken us?…..Answer me D*&m it!" John was furious.

"Him." the shell shocked guardsman Pointed to a Panting on a burned out Lemon russ.

This was enough for John to give a prayer of Forgiveness over this poor man's soul. He knew as he packed up that he should shot this man but John didn't he wasn't a Commissar. He gave one last glance at the man Before turning around and walking to his Objective the red And Orange lights that signaled the battle in the far distance.

After several Hours of walking and seeing no end to the fighting in the distance John sat up against a crumbling Barricade and pulled out his rations. Then he heard splashing in the blood he drew his weapon and braced to pounce on his fo. The Splashing drew closer and closer John was beginning to sweat with anxiety. Then the splashing was right next to him.

"For Emperor and Imperium!" John Yelled poping out of the corner ready to Oninet who ever this may be with The Emperor's light.

The Commissar in front of him stopped dead in his tracks. John stood there examining the Commissar his coat was gone and his Uniform was torn and covered in blood and Oil. After a few moments it hit John the Commissar was Deserting.

"Turn around!" John yelled and the Commissar complied. "Put your Bolt pistol on the Ground NOW!" The commissar again complied John walked up picked it up and turned over.

"Get out of my face." John turned around and continued toward the sound of War.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4 **Cp 3**

John looked at his brand new Bolter Pistol. Holstered it and he began to move toward the battle he could hear the sounds of people in the distance which meant he was close. After an hour he was running down the ruins and was met with 2 lasrounds to the ruined hull next to him he stopped.

"Who are you!" a Guardsman yelled from his firing position behind a few sandbags at a makeshift Checkpoint.

"John loyal servant of the Emperor." John put his hands in the air and began to slowly walk up to the men.

"Good I'd hate to have to bury you." they lowered their weapons and called upon a Commissar.

John was swiftly assigned to a squad and briefed on the situation. The Men were ordered to move through the line and reestablish control of a Command post Dubbed CP3. The Men began to move through the firing positions bit by bit moving though Volley after Volley. After a few clicks there were caught in a charge by Chaos forces. The Sergeant of the squad got out of the fox hole to move to the next when an Autogun round went right through his skull spilling his blood all over the now blackened ground. John looked to the right to see Hundreds of cultist and a few Marines began to rise from the Ground and Charge Praising their false gods.

"Take up Defensive Positions Men In the Emperor's name!." A Commissar screamed Rising above the men Power Sword In hand and Bolt Pistol Cocked.

"The Emperor Protects!" yelled some Men as they went bayonet first into the Chaos ranks.

John aimed his laz rifle and let it crack as round after round went lose each one hitting it's mark. The men around him began engaging in intense Melee combat Plunging Bayonet and fist into their enemy. A cultist ran up to John Close Combat weapon in hand and swung. John threw his lasrifle on the ground and rolled of to the side when he arose his bolt Pistol was drawn and he let round after round fly and cleanse the filthy Cultist. He redrew his Lasrifle steady it and again fired into the oncoming horde. After a few Very long minutes the skirmish had ended. And John with his squad continued down the line.

Once they arrived at their destination they rested for several Minutes. The Officers had formed a Plan of Attack while the Guardsmen were resting. Johns squad was to provide covering fire until the Command post's Exterior Defensives wereserucerd then they were to enter and support with the internal fighting. That's not how it went down John got into position with the rest of the squad and they began to fire at the post but received no return fire. The other men omved though what was supposed to be a Killzone taking no fire they blew a few of the bunkers and made entry signalling for John and the rest of his team to move up to the bunkers as some Men stayed behind to prevent escape. John entered the base and looked around in shock there was no one was there but the Other guardsman. They moved through the Post looking for something and found nothing.

"This is te-*ahh thump*" was heard over the Vox when one of the men on the wall Yelled.

"Chaos there all around u-" As a few rounds found their way through him leaving nothing left but an empty shriveled corpse.

John ran to cover in the courtyard and raised his lasrifle ready to Fire when a Defiler blew through the walls.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH.5 Glory is achieved through sacrifice**

The defiler storm in and began to unload it's Unholy ordinance and the men. The core of the men tried to fight but may as well have been children throwing rocks at a leman Russ. John ran into cover and saw as metallic tendrils began ripping men apart. John watched in horror as his a corporal was Grabbed right next to John and thrown about like a ragdoll.

"Fire Fire In the name of the Emperor FIRE!" A sergeant screamed rallying the Men.

The guardsman Unloaded Holy fire upon the abomination. There was little effect not even the bolters had any major effect. Frag grenades,lasrifles,Bolters, even a very small amount of metla and the beast was still standing. So John did the only sensible thing he ran everyone did. John took refuge with a handful of people in a building. they walked the corridors.

"That thing won't soding die" One of the men yelled in frustration throwing his helmet against the wall.

"Calm Down and keep quiet" A sergeant who had followed them gesturing for the guardsman to sit down.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Well thi-AHHHHHHHH!" the enraged guardsman was about to speak but a tendral pierced through the wall and grabbed hold of him.

"AAHHHHHH!" Men yelled getting up trying to escape or reach for weapons. But the defiler was fast it graped almost all of them John was barely able to escape so did the sergeant.

When they made it to safety they saw it. A guardsman was ripped in half but he had a massive carrying pack on it had been torn open and in it was a very large amount of Melta Bombs. The sergeant reached in and took hold of them.

"Guardsman." He said turning to look at John.

"Ye….Yes sir." John staggered trying to get a hold of is self.

"I need you to cover me." He said strapping the bombs to himself.

"YES SIR!" John stood to attention and gave a salute.

They moved out onto a balcony the sergeant hid behind some rubble. John stood up and Began to loudly pray getting the defilers attention. It moved around the Command Post and was ready to fire. When suddenly there was a loud Boom and it became very warm. John looked down and saw the defiler in pieces just laying there most of it's parts are gone.

John and the rest of the men's victory was short lived. Chaos cultist moved in from all around and the men were surrounded it was the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6 "Baneblade"**

Chaos forces came pouring into the command post. John and the rest of the men were surrounded. They drew their weapons ready to die for the Golden Throne. When a hole in the warp opened up in the sky and a handful of Imperial Navy Vessels appeared. Then one of the cultist carrying a Vox caster received a call. Then he turned to his nearby Officer and the cultist began to fall back. Then a Baneblade appeared and began to fire unrelentingly into the chaos ranks.

"Pull back Men The Baneblade can handle this." The Current C.O. said gathering up the Rest of the Men including John.

"Oh No RUN!" a Guardsman got up and began to sprint in the opposite direction of the Baneblade.

John turned to face what he was running from and was to thrown into a panic. towering in front of the Holy Imperial war Machine was a chaos warhound titan. The Baneblade was able to fire a Massive volley of armaments at the warhound doing nothing not even making it past its void shields. Then another and another volley after Holy volley did nothing to the Massive beast. It Turned its weapons to the Baneblade and fired. John stood terrified and was suddenly blinded by the light caused by the warhound. when his visions was restored he saw as there was nothing left of the Baneblade. The titan fired upon the command post leaving nothing but a Burning hole where it once stood. Luckily the men were on a hill ready to fall back but the titan had spotted them and was about to fire. John Prayed and was ready to be embraced by the Golden Throne when Aerial Assault Craft came out of nowhere and attack the titan buying John enough time to Run all the way back to Imperial Lines.

He saw in the distance and Cheered as the Chaotic Titan was Blown to pieces by a MASSIVE joint op of Aircraft, Heavy and standard Artillery, Tanks , And an Orbital Bombardment. John was again reassigned to another Platoon. ready to be deployed to the front lines.


End file.
